1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer chassis and more particularly to a trailer chassis with convertible hitches at the forward end thereof. Even more particularly, the chassis may have a fifth wheel hitch, a two-point hitch or a front axle tongue hitch at the forward end thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of trailers and trailer chassis have been previously provided. Some trailers have a fifth wheel hitch at the forward end thereof. Other trailers may have a two-point or a three-point hitch at the forward end thereof while other trailers have a front axle tongue hitch at the forward end thereof. The problem with the prior art trailers is that if the trailer is equipped with a fifth wheel hitch, the user may not have a truck or tractor which has the capability to be used as a fifth wheel prime mover. The same is true for the other types of trailer hitches.
Although some types of trailers have been provided which have the capability of having interchangeable hitches provided at the forward ends thereof, it is not believed that those convertible hitches are convenient to be adapted for use with different hitches on tractors and trucks. Further, it is not believed that the convertible hitches of the prior art are readily adapted to be used as a fifth wheel hitch, a two-point hitch or a front axle tongue hitch.